when your gone
by The Biggest Bones Fan Ever
Summary: ok so i'm not verry good a summarys but here i go.what would happen if parker was kidnapped? there's a bit of bb.


**When your gone**

Ok so here it is I hope you like it. Oh yes I still unfortunately don't own bones.

Booth and Temperance walk out of her office bickering like usual about the  
case. When they get to the platform temperance swipes her card and they walk  
up the stairs. Temperance looks at the bones. Then suddenly booths phone  
starts blasting Hot-Blooded.  
"Booth. Wow Rebecca slow down, what happened?"  
Temperance could see the colour drain from Booth's face.  
"Ok I'll be right there ok."  
Booth flips his phone shut and puts it back in his pocket.  
"Booth what's wrong?"  
"It's Parker he's missing!"  
"Ok I'm coming too!"  
"Bones this is something I need to do on my own."  
"Booth you don't need to, you have me."  
"Fine but don't get in the way."  
Booth and Brennan walk out of the glass doors and to Booths suv. They get in  
and Booth drives to Rebecca's apartment. When they arrive they go upstairs. 

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

'Knock knock.'  
"Rebecca. I'm here. Open the door."  
"Yes Seeley I'm coming."  
The door opens and Rebecca stands in front of them, her eyes were puffy from  
crying and glazed from the tear that were now building in her eyes again.  
"Dr Brennan. What are you doing here?"  
"Well I thought maybe I could help."  
"I think you have helped enough."  
Temperance could here the anger in Rebecca's voice.  
"Wow Rebecca she's just trying to help."  
"Seeley can't you see this could be because of you two and you high  
profile cases."  
Both the partners could sense the hostility in her voice and decided to back  
off. 

And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
and the bed where you lie is made up on your side 

"I mean come on, he was taken from his room. His bed was still made up like  
I  
did it this morning."  
"Rebecca it's ok."  
"I just hate not having him around I feel so alone."  
"Rebecca it's ok.  
Temperance watched her partner comfort his ex and she suddenly felt useless.  
"Rebecca is there anything that I can help with."  
Temperance said this with a soft reassuring voice.  
"Yes actually Dr brennan there is."  
"What can I do?"  
Then suddenly the phone ringing interrupted them.  
'Ring ring.'  
"Hello, yes, who are you? You sick bastard, no."  
Then suddenly Booth snatches the phone of Rebecca.  
"Hey you have my boy if you harm one hair on his head I-, Ok ok I'll do  
it.  
How much? Ok. Wait I want to speak to him. Hey buddy, are you ok? That's  
my  
boy" relief evident in his voice.  
"I miss you too bud but I'll see you soon."  
Booth hangs up the phone.  
"They want five hundred thousand by tonight, they will give me more  
instructions soon."  
"Booth."  
"Yeah bones what"  
"I'll be back soon."  
"Where are you going?"  
"The bank."  
"Bones you don't need to he's my son."  
"Booth, I might be the reason he was taken. Let me do this."  
"Ok but I'm coming." 

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now 

They both look at Rebecca who is looking out of the window.  
"Rebecca what is it?"  
"It's just every time I drop him of at school I watch him take every  
step  
until I can't see him anymore."  
"Rebecca I will get our boy back."  
Then they left to go to the bank. 

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

Rebecca started to talk to one of the police officers.  
"I can't even remember the last time I saw his face I can't imagine  
him  
not coming back in, running into my arms and saying mommy."  
"Have you got a recent photo ma'am so we can start circulating it?"  
Rebecca nodded sadly "Sure just let me find one."

I've never felt this way before  
everything that I do reminds me of you 

While in the car…"Bones really you didn't have to do this."  
"I know Booth but I feel so bad for you. And plus you know I have the  
bigger bank balance."  
Booth looks at Temperance and gives a weak but significant charm smile.  
"Thanks bones."  
"That's ok, I want to see that charm smile on your boy again."  
"Oh bones. That means a lot. But that smile always reminds me of him."

And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
and they smell just like you, I love the things that you do 

Back at the apartment…"Ma'am can you please stay out of his room?"  
"Yes sure officer. It's just that his clothes are here and they smell  
like him."  
"I understand ma'am."  
"It's just that I can't believe that someone would do this to my  
boy."  
Just then the door opened and Booth and Temperance walk in. Booth goes over  
and starts to talk to one of the officers. 

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now 

"We have the money Rebecca."  
"Thank you Dr Brennan!"  
"That's all right. I want to see Parker back as much as you do."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well booth wont let you see but he is really worried and I hate to see him  
like that."  
"Thank you Dr Brennan!"  
"It's fine Rebecca but please call me Tempe."  
"Ok Tempe."

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

'Ring ring.'  
Booth picks up the phone.  
"Hello. Yes ok ten minutes. Can I speak to him? Hey bud yes its Daddy. Yes  
Mommy's here. Ok I'm coming for you."  
As booth put down the phone temperance could see the pain in his face.  
"He said not to worry that he was ok and he would be home soon."  
"Oh Booth."  
"What else did he say Seeley?"  
"That if I wanted to se him alive then I have to go to the Washington  
monument."  
"Ok well what are you waiting for?"  
"He said I hade to bring Bones."  
"Ok then lets go."  
"Be careful Seeley. You too Tempe."  
"We will and we will bring back your boy."

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

Booth and temperance went to the Washington monument and sat down were the  
kidnapper had told them to. Then suddenly Booth could here a familiar voice.  
But it wasn't just any familiar voice it was the voice of his son.  
"Daddy."  
"Hey buddy."  
Booth saw the young boy running towards him and all his senses left his body  
as the boy ran into his arms. But one thing brought him back. The sound of a  
gun shot. Booth checked his son and himself but there were no wounds. The man  
had gone and had grabbed the money. But were was Temperance? Booth couldn't  
see her anywhere. Then for no reason at all he looked down in front of his  
son. There lied a motionless temperance. Booth dropped down on his knees and  
checked for a pulse while he did so he got parker to call an ambulance. Booth  
finally found a week pulse in Temperance's neck.  
"Bones stay with me, please don't die."  
"Please Dr bones my daddy loves you."  
By this time parker was down on his knees next to temperance trying to wake  
her up. 

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

The next thing Temperance knew she was waking up in a room. It was white and  
her eyes batted at the brightness of the florescent bulb on the ceiling.  
"Daddy look, look Dr bones is awake."  
Temperance looked at the excited boy before looking at his smiling father.  
"Booth what happened."  
Parker chose this point to jump up on her bed and sit next to her. Booth  
opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.  
"Well Dr bones you got me back and then you got shot by the bad man and  
daddy saved you."  
Booth gave Temperance and his son one of his famous charm smiles.  
"Hey Parker I can't take all the credit you did call the ambulance."  
Then Rebecca walked in with a bunch of flowers.  
"Look mummy Dr Bones is awake."  
"How are you feeling Tempe?"  
"Pretty good actually."  
Booth looked at the two women and smiled smugly.  
"Hey I don't know about you two being friends. I don't like it."  
"Well booth you'll have to get used to it."  
"Yeah Seeley seeing as you to are coming on a double date with me and Drew  
next week."  
The partners both looked at each other before looking back at Rebecca.  
"I think I'll give you to some alone time hey."  
With that she grabbed the young boy by the hand and left the room. The  
partners looked at each other once again.  
"Booth did your son mean what he said."  
"Yes Bones he did and I do."  
"Oh booth, I've felt the same way for a long time but I didn't think  
you did." said Bones looking at her lap.  
"Bones I have liked you since the first time that I met you."  
Then Temperance reached up and grabbed Booth around the neck and started  
kissing him passionately. Almost immediately he started kissing back.  
"Now about this double date!"  
"Yes Booth what?"  
"I still mean what I said I don't like you to being friends."  
Booth looks at Temperance with a charm smile and she punches him softly in  
the arm before going in for another kiss. Then for no reason at the same time  
they both thought one thing while locked in a passionate embrace.  
' If Ange could see us now I think she would scream.'

_Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it! But I cannot take all the credit Ashy2 helped my so this is one from both of us._

Peace out Kaitlyn and Ashley 


End file.
